This invention relates in general to computer-driven training machines for radar operators, and in particular to a method for using a raster scan video display to simulate the appearance of radar plan position indicator CRT, with a rotating line cursor.
Past implementations of radar sweep simulations have used vector, rather than rastor, displays. Alternatively, raster displays with special purpose sweep generator hardware were used.
For example, a radar simulator using a vector display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,670. Another vector display scheme is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,598.
The present invention avoids the need for specialized hardware in order to simulate a PPI rotating line cursor display. Simulation is achieved using any conventional raster scan display which has color-mapped video.